Rocky
Rocky is a very small, squat, sausage-shaped male Dachshund with short, stubby black legs, a long black body, shiny, sleek black fur that has a pattern of brown fur, with floppy brown ears that are too big for his pointy little head, with a brown-patterned face, big, dark, watery brown eyes, a pointed black-and-brown snout, a short, spiky, knifepoint tail, and a pale belly. Personality :Rocky considers himself the "brains" of the trio. Even in the most serious situation, he's always got something funny to say. He is clever and very loyal. However, when he first met Max, Rocky wasn't the bravest dog, and did have a selfish side. But over time, he began to feel like a burden, and wanted to do more for his friends to repay them for all they had done for him. He slowly gained more courage, and learned to care for those less fortunate then he is. History ''The Vanishing :''Rocky is first seen by Max in the Vet's building. After escaping a fire set off my Dolph and his pack, Rocky and Max formed an allience and joined forces. The duo then met Gizmo Softspike. It is shown that Rocky looked at Gizmo with 'moony' eyes, showing he had feeling for the Yorkie. At one point, Gizmo mentions loving a weimaraner named Gunther. After mentioning Gunther, Rocky seems to get jeolous. Later on, Rocky is seen nuzzling Gizmo's side and curling up next to her. ''Dark Waters :''Coming soon (is out) ''The Long Road Coming soon (is out) Journey's End :''Coming soon (is out) Trivia * Throughout the series, Rocky has a crush on Gizmo. *Though he is described having brown ears, he is shown having black ears on the cover of The Long Road.Revealed on The Long Road cover *Rocky's war cry seems to be "Hiiii-yah!" * In the epilogoof of Journey's End, ''he and Gizmo have puppies. Gallery :See Rocky/Gallery'' Quotes :"Hiiii-yah!" :—Rocky in The Vanishing, page 23 :"If the big guy says we're going to find them, then we are going to find them. You can count of him. Me. ''Both of us." :—Rocky to Gizmo about Max and finding the humans in ''The Vanishing, page 297 :"Hey, buster. Max is a good dog, you hear? But that doesn't mean he takes any nonsense. You try to mess with us again and ''hi-yah! We'll get ya!" :—Rocky to Boss in ''Dark Waters, page 39 :"Oh, yeah — you've got to be practical where food is concerned. That's what I always say." :—Rocky in Dark Waters, page 60 :Rocky: "You two crazy mutts are determined to make my life interesting. A lot more interesting than I ever wanted, I swear." :Gizmo: "What happened to the dog who wasn't afraid of big old elephants?" :Rocky: "Hey, I'm not afraid! I just prefer a stocked pantry and a nice bed to scrounging for food on the road Can you blame me?" :Gizmo: "So you'll come?" :Rocky: (to Max) "Of course. You think I'd ever say no to you, big guy?" :—Rocky and Gizmo in Dark Waters, page 91 :The Mountain: "You're a Dachshund, and judging from the sag of your skin, until recently you never knew anything but the luxury of a home. You were well fed and well loved and had attentive, healthy people to take care of you." :Rocky: "Wow, that's right! And yes, I loved my people. I still miss them." :The Mountain: "It also appears that you were once quite portly for an animal of your size and breed, but you've lost a lot of weight recently. Probably because you've had to travel so far from home." :Rocky: "Hey! I don't know what ''portly means, but I'm pretty sure I was never it!" :—The Mountain and Rocky in ''Dark Waters, pages 160-161 References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Vanishing characters Category:Dark Waters characters Category:Dogs Category:The Long Road characters Category:Journey's End characters Category:Main Character Category:Good Characters Category:Corporation Prisoners Category:Corporation Members Category:Max's Trio Members